Saturday Morning
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: Ran Fujimiya has it tough when it comes to opening up in the morning RanMinako fic


**Saturday Morning**

Discliamer: I haven't written a story in a while so I wanted to submit this Ficlet. Enjoy!

**07:15 AM (Tokyo Apartment)**

A morning alarm clock at his bedside was not needed as Ran Fujimiya awoke from another night of dreamless sleep. The wooden table in which he had rested his head on the previous night gave him a slight pain at the right side of his cheek, leadvng the red-headed male to curse silently. It was Saturday morning and for this particualar striking fellow it meant it was another working day. He had been working on the latest finance detials of the Koneko no Sumu before he had slept and could swear he felt a few of the numbers imprinted on his cheak.

Ran arose from the table and headed into the bathroom where he had a quick shower. It was _only _when he was washing his hair that the incident happened. It took him a micro-second to figure out he used the wrong shampoo. The sweet smell of Lavender was not the scent that a stiff-lipped man like Ran usually showered with nonetheless bought. The sudden fragarence of it sickened him with until he remembered. It was _hers_.

Her refering to the one and only Minako Aino. His "other half" as Yohji loved to point out. Wrapping a long towel round his moist body, he stepped out of the shower and proceeded to the "bedroom" where as he has wisely guessed Minako slept in a messy lump in a half-scattered bed.

What on earth was she wearing anyway? It had to be the most horrendous shirt… wait a minute…it was his shirt. _That _Shirt. Not that he was clingy towards materialistic things…it was just the fact he had only worn it once and had never worn it again. That had been three years ago and the shirt had been buried somewhere with his other forgotten goods. Where the hell had she pulled it out from? He sighed deciding it was too childish to wake her up because she had happened to wear an old forgotten item. Nor did he want to sound weird for remembering a shirt that no other human being would have remembered anyway. It was pale blue and sort of frilly. Then it hit him. Aya had bought it for him. So that was why it stuck. He couldn't really remember where or why but it was one of those gifts that she bought him that he always pretended he liked before dashing it at the nearest cupboard. If Yohji had seen him in it he would have wet his pants from laughter.

Yet somehow the shirts' repulsiveness managed to simmer down when she was wearing it. Strands of blonde hair fell to its pockets and frills. Even when she was asleep her beauty seemed to shine through. Ran sighed pulling the quilt over the blonde girl. He had to go to work to open up. Ken wouldn't be able to and it was going to be hopeless to think Yohji would even get in before 8:00 am.

The morning's silence had often assured him of a good day but now when Minako was living with him he could feel for the first time since the death of his parents and the hospitalising of Aya a sense of almost complete freedom. There was something about her, through her klutz tendencies and schoolgirl manner that made his life seem much warmer.

But God was she messy.

How and why he suggested them living together was a mystery not even Omi could figure. She was a mess leaving trails of things behind as she stalked around aimlessly maybe tripping up or humming a song that he had never heard of bringing some sort of happy-glow-sunshine that appeared for no reason. Then out of the blue she'd buy hoards of items that she'd probably forget by the end of the week and still didn't have enough time to even fill up the fridge. It was amazing she was still stick figured even though she ate like a whale. What was worst was the way she was with her cat, always speaking to it and stroking it and having hour-long conversations with it. He knew Artemis could talk but for goodness sakes! What on earth is she so important she had to speak to him for over half an hour?

His mind-rant finished. Ran sighed brushing his hair with his hand. Artemis layed sleepy on the couch. A deep inhale left him. It didn't matter. Something comforting was escaping from him his heart, something he'd never felt before. It was softer than he'd ever imagine and stronger than any gun or piece of machinery. It was enough. It was complete…

…It was she

_It was love..._

**Owari**

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded like this:

**08:30 (Koneko no Sumu)**

**09:35 (No sign of Kohji)**

**10:45(Still no sign of Kohji)**

**11:03(Kohji rolls in complaining of headache)**

* * *


End file.
